His Baby Girl
by vampirebookgirl5
Summary: what would happen if one day a little girl, who Bobby knows, came running to the door with her step-father? can you see where this is going? i think you can!rated m for rape and lemons in later chapters sry :
1. Chapter 1

**His Baby Girl**

**Summary: What would happen if one day a little girl, who Bobby knew, came running to the door with her step-father? Can u see where this is going? I think you can! Please review! You're going to love this story! Don't hate, appreciate! Jk lol. Oh and just so u know, time jumps might happen, I'm not sure if I wanna do flashbacks or time jumps! Lemme know what you think is best! Thanks!**

_Flashback_

Bobby P.O.V.

I was sitting in the house, watching a hockey game with ma, Jackie, Angel, and Jerry, when I started to think about the life I had back in Chicago. I had gotten a girl pregnant and she kept the baby. I had visited all the time, not wanting to be my father, until she had gotten married then I started spending most of my time there. I didn't like the guy and didn't want him around my baby girl. That's what I call her, baby girl. But her real name is Victoria. I call her Vic, Vicky, or baby girl, mostly just baby girl though. But when I had gotten the call about ma being shot, I had rushed home with only a small goodbye; I'll try to be back soon. But it was almost a year ago. She would be around three-and-a-half by now. I heard a car pull up in the drive-way but no one else moved so I thought I imagined it.

"Daddy!" I heard a little voice, I would recognize, anywhere scream in pain.

I was up and running out the door before anyone even knew what was happening. I heard everyone following me a couple seconds later, "What in the hell are you doing here fucker?" I yelled to the man who I recognized as baby girl's step-dad. I always call him fucker, because I hated him.

"Listen here Mercer-"he started.

I cut him off by pulling out my gun and aiming it at him, "What are you doing here fucker?" I asked again in a scary calm voice, cocking my gun. He put down Vicky and she ran over to me, grabbing my leg and burying her face in the pant leg of my jeans.

"Take her. I don't want her in my house anymore. All she does is drive me crazy with all her whining. Her mother can't take care of her because after you left she started becoming a crack whore," he glanced down at her, though she was still clutching my leg, "Never wanted her in my house anyways. Little bitch can't do nothing for herself!" he laughed

"She's three fucking years old!" I yelled at him putting my finger on the trigger, "Fucker, get in your car, drive away, and don't come back cause is swear to god if you do, I won't hesitate with the trigger next time." I said calmly.

He nodded and got in his car. He started it up then drove away. I looked down at baby girl and smiled hugely, "How's it going sweetheart." I asked her.

She smiled and gave me an up hand movement. I pick her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Daddy?" she asked nervously.

I looked at her face, "Yeah baby girl?"

"Who are they?" she whispered in my ear, looking behind me.

I turned and looked at everyone who was standing in the doorway to the house, frozen in shock, I swore under my breath,"Fuck. Baby girl, that's your grandma Evelyn, and your uncles Jack, Angel, and Jerry." I started to freak out a little.

"THE grandma Evelyn?" she asked excitedly and loudly.

I chuckled and nodded my head, "The one and only."

I could see ma had a huge smile on her face and said, "Umm Bobby? Who is this little cutie pie?" she asked looking me in the eye.

I, me Bobby Mercer, actually smiled nervously, "My daughter." I said shrugging slightly.

Ma gasped, "Why didn't you say anything about her?" she asked, walking towards us and stroking Vicky's hair.

"Baby girl, say hello to your grandma!" I said in her ear.

She turned and smiled at ma, "Hi. I'm Vicky. You're Grandma Evelyn right?" she asked, talking so quickly and in her baby voice it was hard to understand.

Ma and I laughed, "Yes, I'm Grandma Evelyn alright." She said smiling.

"Hey freaks. Get your asses over here and greet your niece." I yelled to Jack, Angel, and Jerry.

"Daddy." Baby girl said threateningly.

I looked down at her, "Oops. My bad baby girl." I laughed, "Do you really think that face is threatening?" I mocked her.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she let some of them out of her big green eyes, "I want down." She cried pushing me away.

I just hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean anything by it." I said.

She smiled widely; "Okay!" then she turned and said, "Hey Cracker Jack!" and wiggling out of my arms. I stood there in shock for a second as Jack laughed when she called him Cracker Jack. Angel and Jerry where laughing at the look on my face.

"Dude. You just got punked by a three-year-old." Angel said laughing.

Baby girl walked up to him, "I know who you are." She said matter-of-factly. Angel looked at her in surprise then bent down to her height.

"And who exactly am I?" he asked smiling. I laughed knowing what was about to come.

"You're Angel. Daddy says you're a pretty boy! Does that mean you're gay like Cracker Jack?" she asked with a serious face.

He stopped smiling, "Ima get you." He said as she ran towards me.

I picked her up, "Be careful baby girl. That mouth of yours is gonna getcha in trouble." She just giggled and buried her face in my neck. I just laughed harder and said, "Angel give her a break. She gets her mouth from me."

"Hey, Vicky?" Jack asked.

She turned her head to look at him, "Yeah Uncle Jack?" she asked sweetly.

"You wanna come here so I can see my beautiful niece?" he asked smiling jokingly.

She shook her head, "I'm not beautiful. I'm not even pretty." She said tears building in her eyes. She buried her face in my neck and I could feel the tears on my t-shirt.

"Who in their right mind would tell you that? You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Jack said quietly.

She turned her head to look at him and I caught a small smile on her face, "Really?"

"Really really." He answered her. She looked at me and pointed to the ground. I let her down and she ran over to Jack. She motioned up and he picked her up, "Now, who told you, you weren't even pretty?" he asked again.

She looked at me, "Mommy and Kyle."

She buried her face in Jack's neck, "Honey. Daddy told you! Kyle is a fucker and mommy is a crack whore!" I said to her.

She giggled, "You gotta put three dollars in the swear jar, right Grandma Evie?" she asked looking at ma.

Evelyn looked at all of us, "Oh I think a swear jar is juuuust what we need around here."

I frowned, so did all the guys, except Jack. He just grinned like an idiot at the kid in his arms. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She started giggling like crazy and then jack said, "You can't tell anyone but Grandma Evie alright?" she thought for a moment, then nodded and held out a pinky. They shook pinkies and no one but he, ma, and she know what really happened.

_End flashback_

That was twelve years ago though. Today is baby girls sixteenth birthday. After that day, she had everyone, especially Jack, wrapped around her little fingers. That's how she talked us into letting her have a boyfriend as well.

**Well I hope you liked it. I will try to update often! Only my second story! Please try for no flames! Love everyone who reads this and reviews! Thnxs!**


	2. chapter 2: sixteen already?

**His Baby Girl**

**Summary: What would happen if one day a little girl, who Bobby knew, came running to the door with her step-father? Can u see where this is going? I think you can! Please review! You're going to love this story! Don't hate, appreciate! Jk lol. Oh and just so u know, time jumps might happen, I'm not sure if I wanna do flashbacks or time jumps! Lemme know what you think is best! Thanks!**

_Flashback_

Bobby P.O.V.

I was sitting in the house, watching a hockey game with ma, Jackie, Angel, and Jerry, when I started to think about the life I had back in Chicago. I had gotten a girl pregnant and she kept the baby. I had visited all the time, not wanting to be my father, until she had gotten married then I started spending most of my time there. I didn't like the guy and didn't want him around my baby girl. That's what I call her, baby girl. But her real name is Victoria. I call her Vic, Vicky, or baby girl, mostly just baby girl though. But when I had gotten the call about ma being shot, I had rushed home with only a small goodbye; I'll try to be back soon. But it was almost a year ago. She would be around three-and-a-half by now. I heard a car pull up in the drive-way but no one else moved so I thought I imagined it.

"Daddy!" I heard a little voice, I would recognize, anywhere scream in pain.

I was up and running out the door before anyone even knew what was happening. I heard everyone following me a couple seconds later, "What in the hell are you doing here fucker?" I yelled to the man who I recognized as baby girl's step-dad. I always call him fucker, because I hated him.

"Listen here Mercer-"he started.

I cut him off by pulling out my gun and aiming it at him, "What are you doing here fucker?" I asked again in a scary calm voice, cocking my gun. He put down Vicky and she ran over to me, grabbing my leg and burying her face in the pant leg of my jeans.

"Take her. I don't want her in my house anymore. All she does is drive me crazy with all her whining. Her mother can't take care of her because after you left she started becoming a crack whore," he glanced down at her, though she was still clutching my leg, "Never wanted her in my house anyways. Little bitch can't do nothing for herself!" he laughed

"She's three fucking years old!" I yelled at him putting my finger on the trigger, "Fucker, get in your car, drive away, and don't come back cause is swear to god if you do, I won't hesitate with the trigger next time." I said calmly.

He nodded and got in his car. He started it up then drove away. I looked down at baby girl and smiled hugely, "How's it going sweetheart." I asked her.

She smiled and gave me an up hand movement. I pick her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Daddy?" she asked nervously.

I looked at her face, "Yeah baby girl?"

"Who are they?" she whispered in my ear, looking behind me.

I turned and looked at everyone who was standing in the doorway to the house, frozen in shock, I swore under my breath,"Fuck. Baby girl, that's your grandma Evelyn, and your uncles Jack, Angel, and Jerry." I started to freak out a little.

"THE grandma Evelyn?" she asked excitedly and loudly.

I chuckled and nodded my head, "The one and only."

I could see ma had a huge smile on her face and said, "Umm Bobby? Who is this little cutie pie?" she asked looking me in the eye.

I, me Bobby Mercer, actually smiled nervously, "My daughter." I said shrugging slightly.

Ma gasped, "Why didn't you say anything about her?" she asked, walking towards us and stroking Vicky's hair.

"Baby girl, say hello to your grandma!" I said in her ear.

She turned and smiled at ma, "Hi. I'm Vicky. You're Grandma Evelyn right?" she asked, talking so quickly and in her baby voice it was hard to understand.

Ma and I laughed, "Yes, I'm Grandma Evelyn alright." She said smiling.

"Hey freaks. Get your asses over here and greet your niece." I yelled to Jack, Angel, and Jerry.

"Daddy." Baby girl said threateningly.

I looked down at her, "Oops. My bad baby girl." I laughed, "Do you really think that face is threatening?" I mocked her.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she let some of them out of her big green eyes, "I want down." She cried pushing me away.

I just hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean anything by it." I said.

She smiled widely; "Okay!" then she turned and said, "Hey Cracker Jack!" and wiggling out of my arms. I stood there in shock for a second as Jack laughed when she called him Cracker Jack. Angel and Jerry where laughing at the look on my face.

"Dude. You just got punked by a three-year-old." Angel said laughing.

Baby girl walked up to him, "I know who you are." She said matter-of-factly. Angel looked at her in surprise then bent down to her height.

"And who exactly am I?" he asked smiling. I laughed knowing what was about to come.

"You're Angel. Daddy says you're a pretty boy! Does that mean you're gay like Cracker Jack?" she asked with a serious face.

He stopped smiling, "Ima get you." He said as she ran towards me.

I picked her up, "Be careful baby girl. That mouth of yours is gonna getcha in trouble." She just giggled and buried her face in my neck. I just laughed harder and said, "Angel give her a break. She gets her mouth from me."

"Hey, Vicky?" Jack asked.

She turned her head to look at him, "Yeah Uncle Jack?" she asked sweetly.

"You wanna come here so I can see my beautiful niece?" he asked smiling jokingly.

She shook her head, "I'm not beautiful. I'm not even pretty." She said tears building in her eyes. She buried her face in my neck and I could feel the tears on my t-shirt.

"Who in their right mind would tell you that? You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Jack said quietly.

She turned her head to look at him and I caught a small smile on her face, "Really?"

"Really really." He answered her. She looked at me and pointed to the ground. I let her down and she ran over to Jack. She motioned up and he picked her up, "Now, who told you, you weren't even pretty?" he asked again.

She looked at me, "Mommy and Kyle."

She buried her face in Jack's neck, "Honey. Daddy told you! Kyle is a fucker and mommy is a crack whore!" I said to her.

She giggled, "You gotta put three dollars in the swear jar, right Grandma Evie?" she asked looking at ma.

Evelyn looked at all of us, "Oh I think a swear jar is juuuust what we need around here."

I frowned, so did all the guys, except Jack. He just grinned like an idiot at the kid in his arms. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She started giggling like crazy and then jack said, "You can't tell anyone but Grandma Evie alright?" she thought for a moment, then nodded and held out a pinky. They shook pinkies and no one but he, ma, and she know what really happened.

_End flashback_

That was twelve years ago though. Today is baby girls sixteenth birthday. After that day, she had everyone, especially Jack, wrapped around her little fingers. That's how she talked us into letting her have a boyfriend as well.

**Well I hope you liked it. I will try to update often! Only my second story! Please try for no flames! Love everyone who reads this and reviews! Thnxs!**


End file.
